


论一次不那么糟糕的失控

by Ivan_Alexey_Treglazov



Category: Kamen Rider Agito
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_Alexey_Treglazov/pseuds/Ivan_Alexey_Treglazov
Summary: 在战斗中遇上了Agtio明明是一件很开心的事情，可是这次情况出了点差错
Relationships: Hikawa Makoto/Tsugami Shouichi
Kudos: 1





	论一次不那么糟糕的失控

在又一次打败了unknow之后，冰川从地上爬起来对Agito感谢地点点头。  
果然是Agtio，如此干练的处理掉了这个unknow，我也要加油啊。他心想着，并且捡起掉在一边的武器打算回去。  
“哐！”他被脑后突如其来的攻击敲倒在了地面上，接着他的头盔被硬扯了下来，通讯中呼喊的声音也变成了呲呲的电流声音。他勉强转过身来对上了Agtio 那双明亮的大眼睛。  
粗重的呼吸声传到他的耳朵里。不知为何，冰川对此感到了令头皮发麻的不适感。他手脚并用的往后退了几步，忍受着仍然嗡嗡作响的脑袋试图逃离Agtio的身影。  
只是他还没退出多少距离，就被Agtio抓住左腿扯了回来，Agtio伸头在他的脸边徘徊，仿佛在用视力描绘他的轮廓，又像是在感受他的温度。  
只是下一秒，他身上的铠甲被直接撕开了，那层结实的金属如同纸糊的一样被Agtio轻而易举地从冰川身上扯掉了，冰川趁着Agtio撕扯G3-X的时候从盔甲里脱离出来跑向门口。  
快了，还有一点了。冰川已经看到了外面的景色，还差那么一点，他就可以跑出去关上门将不知为何失去理智的Agito给关在里面了。  
在他的左脚踏上自由之路的那一瞬间，一双手将他拉回了这空旷的厂房里，他的脑袋哐的一声撞在Agtio的胸口，本来就嗡嗡作响的脑袋变得更加混乱了，冰川一时之间失去了对肢体的控制，就是那一瞬间的停滞使得他彻底被agtio给抱在怀里了。  
冰川昏昏沉沉的强迫自己睁开双眼，发黑的视线里只能看到Agtio金色的胸甲，他忍受住乱成一团的脑子，想要推开Agtio的头铠，下一秒却直接被刺进身体里的东西逼出惨叫。他没察觉的是自己此刻的模样色情极了，连体的皮衣被直接拉开拖到双腿，整个上半身暴露在外，肌肤因为偶尔拂过的冷风而起了些鸡皮疙瘩。更别提那些Agtio捏出来的手印和含着入侵者的那部分了。  
疼痛让冰川的大脑略微清醒了些，他开始拼命挣扎，只可惜他的肢体仿佛已经各自独立了一样没有完全听从他的指挥，最后他只能茫然着盯着Agtio 的脸，看着屋顶像是在发呆又像是在迷茫自己为什么在这里。  
一丝诡异的感觉从原本很痛的部位蒸腾而起，冰川朦胧中低下头，盯着他眼中黑色和红色的色块，仿佛抓住了一部分思绪又仿佛没有。只是逐渐开始有破碎的呻吟从他的口中吐出来，泛着水光的双眼也失去了焦距。  
甜美的快感将冰川的大脑又搅浑了一点，就在此时，支援人员到了。  
他们是来次搜查受到攻击的G3-X，却只发现了躺在地上碎片，冰川本人不知所踪。  
冰川被他们吓了一跳，昏昏沉沉的脑袋因此而清醒了一点，他从墙壁的缝隙里盯着搜查人员好一会儿，突然惊醒起来，咬住自己的手指堵住呻吟。怕被发现的恐惧让他浑身的肌肉都紧缩起来，被夹住的Agtio明显没那么乐意了，它将冰川的双腿分的更开了一点，更用力的抽插起来。  
冰川咬着自己的手却仍然不能抑制从喉咙深处飘出的呜呜呜的呻吟声，每次Agtio擦过他的敏感点都会让他为之颤抖，曾经僵硬的身体已经被操开了，软乎乎的仿佛融化了一样趴在Agtio怀里。从这个姿势冰川也能听到Agtio的心跳和铠甲表层传递过来的温度，快感和心跳声让他的脑子再一次混乱起来，最后陷入一片漆黑之中。

冰川醒在一个稍显陌生的地方，阳光从窗外照进来，他不自觉的躲了一下。翔一端着水推门进来：“冰川桑你昏倒在路边了，我就把你带回来了，怎么回事啊，要好好保护身体呀。”  
看着他那一脸表明轻松却又带着点支支吾吾的神情，冰川不知道是自己那难以启齿的疼痛部位和腰疼比较糟糕，还是醒在翔一家比较糟糕了。  
只是，为什么他会觉得翔一床上残留的气息有点熟悉？


End file.
